Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulating component and a conductive component including the insulating component.
Related Background Art
In a power supply device of the related art, an electronic component in which magnetic body cores are disposed around a bus bar through which current flows is used as a current detecting device or a noise filter. In such an electronic component, an insulation property between the magnetic body core and the bus bar should be maintained. For this reason, as a method of disposing the magnetic body core and the bus bar while maintaining the insulation property therebetween, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-28785 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-243768, a method of forming an aperture section between the magnetic body core and the bus bar is known.